


An Iris in Disguise(Is Still an Iris)

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Dorks, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: Cisco sets up Iris and Barry. With a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iris and Barry aren't childhood friends, Iris and Cisco are. Cisco and Barry know each other from S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Iris West and Cisco Ramon have been friends since elementary school. Their love of sweets drew them together. They would have fun sharing and switching lunch desserts, and continued that tradition into adulthood. Iris became the obsessor of brownies while Cisco was pretty much the candy man. If you didn't see Cisco with candy, something was wrong. It was seriously a miracle that neither one of them became overweight or had a mouth full of rotting teeth. Especially for Iris, who had a smile that the brightest sun envied. She was truly beautiful, inside and out.

And single.

Cisco, and many others didn't understand it. Men never seemed to hit on her and it was seriously a problem for Iris who was a little too shy to do the approaching. It was a constant state of complaint that Cisco was a little tired of. He even had to tell Iris that he didn't want to hear her complain about not getting hit on when a guy hit on her in front of him.

Sure, he was married, and was with his wife, but he still hit on her.

Iris didn't think that was funny at all.

Cisco and Iris truly weren't a romantic option for each other and never even thought to go there. They were siblings in almost every sense of the word. 

So, he knew Iris' ins and outs, likes and dislikes, quirks and pet peeves. 

And he thinks he found the guy for her.

He just had to get them on a date.

Which seemed like an incredibly hard thing to do because Barry was practically a disaster in the dating department. He was a huge nerd, and so not a ladies man. He was the smartest guy Cisco knew and an all around great guy.

He figured he'd be good for Iris if he got to let his hair down. And letting his hair down wasn't that easy to do.

Unless it was about science. He'd go full on nerd about science. 

Or maybe any other topic as long as he was interested.

But science seemed like the way to go.

The only problem was, Iris wasn't that into science. But she could fake it.

Iris could do lots of things. She was a journalist and blog writer on the side.

She knew how to talk to people and knew what to say to get them to say what they really didn't want to say as a scoop for a story. Her flirty behavior and stellar good looks often helped.

So that's what Cisco came up with.

Get Iris and Barry on a date and have Iris pretend to be a nerd too that was completely interested in science to get Barry to let his guard down.

She just had to agree to it.

Barry too.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ok, why would I do this?" Iris asks Cisco over cronuts and coffee one morning before work.

"Because you need a date." Cisco replies.

"I do, but still. Why would I have to pretend to be a nerd?"

"Because that's the only way Barry will really come out of his shell and talk to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're kind of beautiful, and he gets nervous around beautiful women."

"And you think this is the guy for me? Really?" Iris asks skeptically.

"Yes. Barry's great. He's funny, smart, hard working, loyal, dependable. He's like Superman without the cape."

"Oh, lord." Iris says and makes a face.

"No, really. Barry is great. He's just been a little unlucky in life. He moved here from Starling City to start over. And I think he'd be perfect for you."

"Tell me more about him."

"Only kid. Super smart. Lost his parents when he was a kid and still turned out great. He's like a Boy Scout. Loves pizza, really good at his job, always late, but tries really hard."

"Cisco. You really think a guy like that is perfect for me?" Iris asks as she sips her coffee. She raised an eybrow at Cisco while doing so.

"I'm sure of it."

"And if this date turns out to be a disaster?"

"You can leave and never have to worry about seeing him again. You will be in disguise."

"As much as I hate this, I'm intrigued."

"Just think of it as you're undercover for a story. That's all."

"Ok. I'm in. But I want something." 

"Anything."

"Oh, I'm taking your credit card to go shopping when this is over." She says and smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Cisco approached Barry the following day at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. He hoped that he'd be on board with what he had planned. Cisco pretty much cornered him while he was coming out of the Cortex on day. 

"So, Barry, you're single, right?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah." Barry says and goes back to looking at his clip board.

"So, what's your type?"

Barry looked up. "Type?"

"What's your type romantically?"

Barry got nervous and looked at Cisco. "I'm...straight...I...I...uh like women. Sorry."

Cisco laughed out loud. "I know that. I do too. I wasn't trying to hit on you."

Barry turned red. "Oh! Sorry! I thought you were trying to....Never mind. Forget it."

"It's no problem. So, what's your type?"

"Uh...I don't really have a type."

"Yes, you do. Your type is Iris."

"Iris?"

"Yes, Iris. My friend since we were kids."

"Huh?

"My friend Iris. We've been friends since we were kids. I think you'd be perfect together."

"Why?"

"Just this feeling I have. So, are you up for meeting her?"

Barry shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He asked.

"Awesome. She'll meet you tonight. I'll text you when and where?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Do you have plans?"

"I was just going to relax with pizza, beer, and Netflix."

"You can do that anytime. Blowing that off for Iris is a really good idea."

"What's she like?"

"Petite, pretty, passionate, funny, a little on the nerdy side. Perfect for you."

"Is she into science?"

"Yeah. Psych major. You'll love her."

Barry was skeptical, but was going to give it a shot. "Ok. I'm game. Tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

Cisco immediately went to call Iris. "He agreed."

"Ok?"

"Tonight. I told him to meet you tonight."

"Why so soon?"

"I wanna become an uncle someday." Cisco says.

"You have Dante to make you an uncle."

"It's not the same. Look, tonight, be there. Give the performance of a lifetime."

"Nerdy, right. What have I gotten myself into?"

"He's perfect for you and you need a date."

"Excuse me?" Iris says.

"It's true. He might be a nerd, but he's a great guy. You deserve a great guy."

"You do too."

Cisco bursed out laughing. "He thought I was trying to hit on him."

"Shit! You know what I meant!"

"And you know that Diana Prince is my dream woman." Cisco says and hangs up.

 

* * *

 

 

Iris really wondered what Cisco had gotten her into. The fact that she was agreeing to meet Cisco's nerdy friend and coworker while pretending to be a nerd herself was absurd. The fact also remained that she did need a date. She wasn't opposed to nerds. Nerds were cute. Cisco wouldn't steer her too wrong. And if he did, she could always set him up with the worst woman on the planet for him as payback. She'd hire an actress too. Get her to insult all his comics and favorite movies. That would fix him. 

She wondered what to wear. Would she look full on nerd? Yeah, she had to. But she didn't have any hideous clothes. She could embellish. Wear something that was a little frumpy and too big. Something ugly as hell and flowered. Flat shoes. This wasn't a real date anyway.

That didn't stop her from putting a change of clothes in her car. What she'd normally wear on a date. If she and Barry hit it off, she'd change. If not, he'd just think she was Cisco's frumpy and nerdy friend forever. She was even going to wear her glasses. And no makeup. This would be fun.

 

* * *

 

Barry went home to shower and change and wondered about the girl he was meeting.  He hoped that they did hit it off. He was a little lonely and wanted a girlfriend. Someone he could nerd out with. He moved to Central City for a change, but now he really needed one. He spent his night's indoors. He was young and needed to live. So he was up for a blind date. If it didn't work, it didn't work.

He looked for what to wear and decided on his signature look: Jeans, button down, blazer, Chuck's. It was his uniform. When he switched it up it was a sweater, jeans, and Chuck's. He was boring and predictable, but it worked for him

He looked at himself and got ready to leave. He didn't to be too late and Cisco warned him about it. He wanted to make a first good impression.

He walked because he didn't drive and always got around on foot. It was why he was always late. 

He just hoped that he and Iris hit it off pretty good. If they didn't, they could at least be friends. He needed those.

 

* * *

 

Iris took her time getting to the restaurant because Cisco warned her that Barry was always late. She wanted to people watch and get a good feel of him anyway. She took really no time in getting ready since she was supposed to look the part of a frumpy nerd. She had her glasses on, hair in a ponytail, flats and a flowered dress covered by a huge sweater. She knew she didn't look a thing how she normally looks. She was thinking of this as just fun. She just had a feeling Cisco was off the mark about her and Barry being perfect for each other.

She liked pretty guys. Not necessarily nerds, and Barry was a huge one. But she wouldn't just write him completely off because she needed a date. Having no prospects was kind of daunting and insulting.

She arrived at the restaurant and just sat and waited. Normally, she would get on her phone, but she just decided to observe. She sat for about 20 minutes when she saw who she thought was Barry.

He was tall and super thin. Dark hair, wearing casual clothes. She loved that he had on Chuck's. She thought he was cute and couldn't wait to talk to him.

She got up and walked over to him. "Are you Barry?"

Barry took in the girl standing before him. She was petite alright. She came to the middle of his chest. She was cute in that nerdy and dorky way that he's seen many times. He noticed that she had a beautiful smile. "Iris?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Iris says and sticks out her hand. She felt warmth radiate through her when she shook his hand a little too hard.

Barry felt the same warmth, but figured it was just nerves. Those went away almost immediately. He felt like he had known Iris forever. "It's really nice to meet you too." He says and smiles.

Iris took in Barry's face and almost got lost in his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. They were green and he had lashes she paid for. Wow. Barry was pretty cute. Cisco might be on to something. She finally let Barry's hand go. "You're really tall." 

"Yeah, I guess, Thanks. I'm 6'2". Not that you asked, I just am."

"It's ok. Cisco told me you were tall, I just didn't know I'd need a step stool to look at you."

"I'm not that tall." Barry says a little awkwardly.

"It was a joke."

"I knew that." He says and laughs. He wasn't as nervous as he should be. Iris made him feel at ease. He wondered why. 

"So, I hear you're really smart."

"Yes. I'm an uber nerd. I heard you are too."

"Well, I guess you could say that. I just got out of Grad School. I work for CCPN."

"That's great. I work at S.T.A.R. Labs." 

Iris laughed and actually snorted. Barry was cute as hell and such a fucking nerd. "I know."

Barry heard the snort and thought it was adorable. He thought Iris was adorable. "Oh, right. Cisco." He says. He had forgotten all about him

"Yeah. He seems to think we're perfect for each other."

"He did tell me that. I think it's the nerd thing. Not that I'm calling you a nerd, but he said you were."

"It's ok, Barry."

"Shall we?" Barry asks and holds out his arm. He was already so comfortable with Iris. He couldn't believe it. They settled at the table and Iris just looked over at him.

"So, how do you like working at S.T.A.R. Labs?" Iris asks

"Oh, it's awesome. I work with the Harrison Wells and he is like my idol. The Particle Accelerator he's about to turn on is about to completely change the way we think about everything. It's a whole new way of looking at Physics."

"That's awesome." Iris says and smiles. He was a nerd alright. It was hilarious seeing him nerd out about certain things. They ordered their meals and started talking about random things.

Barry went off on little spiels about all the random things he knew. He was happy he could be himself. Iris was a breath of fresh air. 

Iris listened to him nerd out about everything from Physics to Chemistry, to mummies to fungi, to Algebra to Shakespeare and she had had enough. She thought Barry was adorable, but she wanted to take him out of his comfort zone. "Could you excuse me for a minute, Barry?"

"Sure." He says and stands and smiles. 

Iris hurried to her car to get her change of clothes. She needed to shock the hell out of nerd Barry. She hurried back in with that and went to the Ladies Room. She took off the hideous flowered dress and put on a blue one with spagehetti sleeves. She took off her glasses and took her hair out of the ponytail and swooped it to one side. She put on some black stilettos and did her makeup. She looked flawless. 

She took the discarded clothes back to her car and hurried back in. She hoped she didn't take too long. She hurried back to the table and sat down like nothing was amiss. "Sorry I took so long."

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you lost?"

"Lost?"

"I think you sat down at the wrong table." Barry says a little awkwardly. The woman sitting in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. She looked a little familiar.

Iris laughed, realizing he didn't know who she was. "Barry, It's me."

He looked at her again and then his eyes got even wider than they did the first time. "Iris?"

"Yes."

He stared at her and almost lost it. "You're the same girl I've been talking to this whole time?"

"Yes." Iris says and smiles.

"God, you're really pretty."

"Thank you."

Barry was confused. "I mean...you look...really...wow. You're really pretty."

"Thanks, Barry."

"I'm confused."

"Well, Cisco told me that you were a nerd and he thought that if you thought I was one too, you would let your guard down and talk to me as nerdy Iris and we'd hit it off."

"So, you went and changed because you're not really a nerd and you really don't like nerds like me, right?"

"Ok, so I'm not a nerd. And that's not it."

"You're not?"

"Not even close. But, who cares? Unless you do."

"I don't...I guess..." Barry says.

"Great."

"So..."

"Talk to me like you normally would."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Barry. You just talked to me fully with no problems when you thought I was a frumpy nerd. What's wrong now?"

"You're gorgeous. Like, model gorgeous. It's hard for me to talk to you when you're this pretty."

"You didn't think I was pretty before?" Iris joked, but made it sound serious.

"No! I mean yes. I thought you were pretty. Just not this pretty."

"So, you don't like me now that I'm prettier than you thought and now that you know I'm not a nerd?"

"No, that's not it at all. Shouldn't you not like me anymore? I'm an uber nerd."

"You're an adorable nerd."

"Really?"

Iris smiled. "Yes, really. I think you're adorable and I like you Barry."

"I like you too."

"So, what do you say? We give this a shot?" Iris asks and slides her hand across the table to his.

"I would like that." Barry says and smiles as he grabs her hand.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked but I felt the need to write it. Sue me.


End file.
